Es Pisang
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, mempunyai anak cerdas adalah sebuah anugerah. Tapi sebaliknya bagi Sasuke, karena menurutnya mempunyai anak cerdas itu adalah musibah.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Sexual Content, OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Es Pisang**

* * *

.

.

Suasana pagi yang seharusnya damai dan tentram bagi Sasuke berubah suram ketika melihat raut wajah dingin istrinya—Sakura Haruno. Pagi ini, tak biasanya wanita itu lupa untuk menyapanya bahkan sampai sekarang istrinya sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Apakah semua ini akibat kejadian semalam?

Ya, karena sudah termakan oleh nafsu dan tidak dapat menolak godaan istrinya. Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura. Tapi, ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di tengah kegiatan mesum. Sarada tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamar dan memergoki mereka berdua tengah berbuat nista. Sialnya, Sasuke lupa mengunci pintu hingga membuat Sakura menendangnya seketika dengan kekuatan _monster_.

"Nih!" Sakura meletakan sepiring nasi goreng berwarna putih polos di depan meja Sasuke dengan pandangan ketus lalu kembali berbalik ke arah penggorengan.

Sasuke menghela napas. 'Beginilah nasib para lelaki," batinnya sedih.

Padahal semalam mereka berdua sama-sama telah temakan nafsu hingga lupa mengunci pintu. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang disalahkan? Sudah disalahkan, ditendang dengan kekuatan _monster_ dan sekarang makan pun hanya nasi goreng berbalut garam. Tanpa kecap, tanpa sayur, hanya garam dan benar-benar garam.

Ya Tuhan... rupanya laki-laki selalu salah dan wanita selalu benar itu bukan mitos belaka.

"Papa, mama..."

Dan sialnya, sebuah masalah besar akan segera dimulai.

...

Sakura berjalan ke arah Sarada dengan tersenyum riang, kedua tanganya tampak membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang baunya sangat harum membuat Sasuke mengalihkan _onyx_ nya pada Sakura. Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud suaminya, Sakura langsung angkat bicara. "Itu hukumanmu, jadi terima saja..."

Sasuke mendengus lalu memakan nasi goreng polosnya tanpa minat. Kemudian Sakura duduk di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan sepiring nasi goreng spesial untuk Sarada.

"Mama, kenapa papa berbeda?" tanya Sarada melihat nasi goreng Sasuke berbeda dari miliknya dan Sakura.

"Sebenar—"

"Itu permintaan papamu. _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?" potong Sakura sembari tersenyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis.

"Mamamu benar." katanya pasrah, memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng rasa garam itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan miris.

Dan Sarada, bocah berusia enam tahun itu hanya mengangguk paham tanpa banyak bertanya.

Saat ini ruang makan luas dengan dinding berwarna putih gading yang dihiasi interior modern itu tampak senyap seolah tak berpenghuni, sesekali terdengar suara piring dan sendok bergesekan.

Sakura yang biasanya berceloteh berbagai hal hari ini begitu diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga hingga suara anak beriris obsidian terdengar bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Papa..."

"Hn." gumamnya sok keren, padahal dalam hati ia ingin menangis dan segera kabur karena tahu Sarada akan memberinya berbagai pertanyaan aneh tentang semalam.

Maklum, anaknya memang masih kecil tapi ia terlampau cerdas dan itu musibah bagi Sasuke.

"Semalam kenapa kalian tidak memakai baju? Bukankah cuaca sedang dingin karena hujan?"

'Sudah kuduga!' batin Sasuke berteriak.

Sasuke melirik Sakura di sampingnya namun tak ada respon yang berarti, wanita itu hanya melirik Sasuke sekilas dan kembali memakan nasi gorengnya acuh.

Sasuke menghela napas, kejam sekali.

"Sebenarnya kami terkena dehidrasi,"

"Apa itu dehidrasi?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura melirik Sasuke tajam yang dibalas wajah memelas—meminta bantuan dari suami _raven_ nya tersebut. Sasuke yang terus ditatap tajam oleh Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya sendirian.

"Dehidrasi itu kekurangan cairan, jadi tubuh kami berdua kepanasan." katanya asal karena ia memang tidak ahli dalam masalah ini. Ingat, Sasuke bukan seorang dokter atau seorang guru biologi. Dia hanya seorang pembisnis sukses yang tampan dan terkenal. Ok, itu menurutnya.

Sementara itu Sarada terdiam sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian, ia terlihat sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Papa, aku melihat mama sedang menjilat sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangan papa. Apa itu?"

Sasuke dan Sakura tersedak bersamaan, menatap anak sematawayangnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka yang tak lama kemudian mengatup kembali agar Sarada tidak curiga.

"Errr..." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, ia berusaha mencari jawaban tepat untuk pertanyaan Sarada yang kini tengah menatapnya polos menunggu jawaban.

"Es pisang!" teriak Sasuke heboh.

Sakura melongo.

Sarada menautkan alis. "Es pisang?"

Sasuke mengangguk, sementara Sakura melotot sembari menginjak kaki suaminya di bawah meja membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit di kakinya, matanya menatap ke arah Sakura dengan kesal, sebisa mungkin mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengambil cangkir teh di depannya, ia ingin meredakan kekesalannya dengan minum segelas air.

"Pisang ya? Tapi rasanya kecil sekali..."

Sasuke tersedak seketika.

"...seperti tusuk gigi."

Hampir saja Sasuke menyemburkan air teh yang diminumnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sarada sampai Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki itu sambil terkekeh menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sial, ini adalah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin Sarada tidak tahu jika pisang sebesar tusuk gigi itu lah yang telah berjasa menciptakannya ke dunia ini dengan selamat dan sentosa. Dan Sakura, awas saja jika wanita itu meminta jatah dari Sasuke.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke semangat, ia menyeringai ke arah Sakura sebelum kembali angkat bicara. "Kau lihat mamamu sampai berlutut untuk menikmatinya."

Sarada mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sarada kembali menatap orang tuanya bergantian, kedua alisnya bertaut bingung.

Sasuke buru-buru membuka suara. "Karena es pisang itu edisi terbatas. Maksudku, hanya papa yang memilikinya dan itu untuk mama."

Sarada mendesah kecewa. "Hmm... baiklah." ia menyendok nasi goreng di piringnya kemudian memakannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas lega. Meskipun terkesan bodoh, setidaknya jawaban Sasuke tadi berhasil memuaskan Sarada. Dengan perasaan senang, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Akhirnya semua ini telah berakhir, tapi...

"Papa, mama, aku baru ingat."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat es pisang yang papa maksud. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memintanya pada Mitsuki."

Hah?

Apa hubungannya dengan Mitsuki?

Sakura menganga.

Sasuke meneguk ludah.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

Astaga—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

Teriak Sasuke nista bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong setelah menyadari maksud dari ucapan Sarada.

"Ini semua gara-gara es pisang bodohmu, _shanaroooooo_!"

Dan sebuah pukulan penuh tenaga dari Sakura, membuatnya sukses terkapar di lantai.

Senjata makan tuan eh, Sasuke?

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
